Amistad¿o algo mas?
by uchiha nikky
Summary: cuando abrio la puerta...por ningun momento penso que ese dia seria tan diferente a los demas. sasusaku AU
1. capitulo I

**Amistad… ¿o algo más?**

**Capitulo I**

* * *

Al entrar a la sala de clases noté como el profesor y un total de treinta alumnos posaba su vista en mí.

Con un tímido hola cerré la puerta tras de mí y luego de escuchar el sermón de Orochimaru, el profesor de física, pude al fin ir a sentarme a mi puesto. Aquel puesto para dos personas, que tendría que ocupar solamente yo, por que mi mejor amigo, al cual no veía por ninguna parte, obviamente se sentaría con su novia.

Las vacaciones de invierno habían terminado y debíamos volver a nuestras actividades escolares. Por supuesto que al inicio del nuevo semestre los alumnos tenían la libertad de sentarse con quienes quisieran, así que Sasuke se sentaría con la zorra que tenía por novia.

—Valla, al fin llega la pelo de chicle— hablando del rey de Roma, allí estaba ella, Karin, esparciendo su veneno por todos lados.

—Cállate cabeza de zanahoria— escuché a mi otro mejor amigo, Naruto, defenderme.

Volteé hacia donde él estaba sentado junto a Hinata, su novia y mi mejor amiga, y le sonreí en muestra de agradecimiento. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y me guiñó el ojo, así que intuí que algo no muy bueno se traía entre manos.

La puerta del aula se abrió dejando ver a Sasuke, mi mejor amigo, con su típica expresión fría. Ignorando los sermones del profesor se dirigió hacia el puesto que compartía conmigo con porte altivo y se sentó a mi lado.

Lo miré en busca de alguna explicación, pero antes de que pudiera responderme, la odiosa de Karin se sentó en sus piernas besándolo. Era asqueroso pero tenía que tragarme el ácido como fuera, no quería ensuciar mi puesto.

—Sasuke-kun, te extrañé tanto—dijo con su típica voz chillona

—Karin, bájate de encima mío— dijo Sasuke molesto, con aquel tono frío que utilizaba para dirigirse a todos, exceptuando a mí y a Naruto y algunas personas más.

—Pero Sasuke-kun…—dijo de forma seductora.

¿Es que no podía ser por algún momento en su vida menos zorra?

—Señorita Karin, vuelva a su puesto—ordenó molesto Orochimaru, con una expresión de asco.

Pobre profesor, aunque me caía mal la mayoría de las veces, no podía dejar de sentir un poco de lástima hacia él por tener a Karin por alumna, realmente eso no se lo desearía a nadie. La zorra, resignada, volvió a su puesto, pero cuando se sentó un extraño sonido provocó que toda el aula, a excepción de Orochimaru, estallara en risas. Ese debió ser Naruto, ¿Quién sino?

—valla Karin, ¿Qué comiste en la mañana? —cuestionó Kiba en tono burlesco.

—De seguro fueron porotos— escuche a Hanako, la prima de Sasuke, mientras contenía la risa.

—Cállate Hanako—dijo molesta la zorra.

—Karin, te recuerdo que es mi prima—le dijo Sasuke tratando de contener la risa— y por muy fastidiosa que sea, no puedes tratarla así.

—Pero Sasuke-kun…

—Gracias primito lindo, yo también te quiero…—dijo Hanako simulando haber ignorado el último comentario dicho por Sasuke.

— ¡Se callan todos!—dijo Orochimaru autoritario.

Y como nosotros somos adolescentes de 16 años muy obedientes, así lo hicimos.

—ahora me dirán quien fue el muy graciosito que hizo la broma.

— ¿Cuál broma? No es culpa de nosotros que la pelos de tomates se hubiera desinflado—contestó Ino, otra de mis amigas, ella al igual que yo odiaba a Karin. Bueno… ¿Quién no lo hacia?

—Cállate rubia teñida— silbó Karin.

—para tu información linda, mi cabello es natural, no como el tuyo—dijo Ino calmada con una sonrisita petulante.

Y eso hizo que Karin echara humo por las orejas, casi literalmente.

Miré a Sasuke y vi una expresión divertida en su rostro. Sasuke era un mal novio, ni siquiera defendía a la pelos de zanahoria; aunque tampoco era partidaria que lo hiciera.

Orochimaru nuevamente preguntó por el muy graciosito que hizo la broma. Pero como era de esperarse, nadie dijo nada, ni para admitir ni para revelar al culpable. Por supuesto que todos sabíamos quien había sido, no era necesario ser un genio para adivinarlo, pero nadie diría nada porque casi la mitad el curso pertenecíamos al mismo grupo y los otros simplemente no se metían y les daba lo mismo. Además todos gozábamos con las bromas que le hacían a Karin, así que era de esperarse que, aunque nos dejaran castigados, nadie diría nada. En ese aspecto nuestro curso era bien unido.

Finalmente luego de que nos preguntaran por cerca de chorrocientas mil veces, Orochimaru decidió dejar pasar el problema. No hay para que decir que la pelos de tomate se puso furiosa, pero bueno, nadie la manda a ser como es y que hasta algunos profesores la odien.

Lamentablemente, las continuas amenazas de Karin hacia Orochimaru diciéndole que su papa iría a reclamar para que lo despidieran del colegio, no lo puso de muy buen humor. Nos mando cerca de no se cuantos ejercicios de tarea y por último, antes de irse, nos castigó a mí y a Sasuke por llegar atrasados.

Genial.

Todo gracias a la bruja.

En la clase siguiente en la que nos tocaba consejo de curso con el profesor jefe, a la cual él llego tarde por que seguramente se había perdido en el camino de la vida, escribí en mi cuaderno de borrador un mensaje para Sasuke, en la parte donde como una especie de juego hacíamos nuestro msn.

_Por lo menos saluda._

Al leerlo sonrió con una media sonrisa, de esas que a mí me dejaban sin aliento.

_**Hola ¿contenta?**_

_Sí, Sasuke._

_**¿Qué pasó con el kun?**_

Después de leerla no se la respondí, estaba molesta con él, pero no se porque. Supongo que porque estaba celosa, después de tanto tiempo debo admitir que me enamoré de Sasuke, el problema es que no creo que sea correspondido. Para él solo soy una muy buena amiga, su mejor amiga, nunca me verá como algo más.

Luego de cinco minutos en que no le llegó respuesta, tomo nuevamente el papel, escribió algo en él y luego me lo pasó.

_**Estas rara, normalmente estas mas sonriente.**_

_Estoy igual que siempre._

Me miró acusador, pero lo dejo pasar.

_**¿Te quedaste enredada en las sabanas que llegaste tan tarde?**_

_Sí. Y esto me esta asustando, nunca eres él que empieza una conversación, usualmente hay que sacarte las palabras con tirabuzón._

Eso provocó en Sasuke una sonora carcajada que trató de disimular con tos. Kakashi-sensei se quedo mirándolo con su típica expresión relajada, característica de un profe de filosofía. Por que había que agregar que él aparte de nuestro profesor jefe era el profe de filosofía, así que nosotros nunca sabíamos cuando estábamos en filosofía y cuando estábamos en consejo de curso.

— ¿algo de lo que dije le parece gracioso, señor Uchiha?

—no, para nada, profesor, es solo que me acordé de un chiste gracioso—mintió, pero pudo haberse inventado una mejor escusa porque Sasuke era la mayoría del tiempo serio y que yo supiera no se sabía ningún chiste.

—ojala que algún día lo cuente, porque para sacarle una carcajada a usted debe ser muy chistoso.

—Ni se lo imagina— le contesto mi amigo de vuelta con una expresión burlona.

—entonces lo contará la próxima clase en frente de todo el curso.

…_sin comentarios…_

*******

—por tu culpa tendré que buscar un chiste en internet que sea gracioso. —Se quejó cuando estábamos en el recreo.

—Es tu culpa por reírte tan fuerte— le recriminé.

—sí, sí, bueno. Entonces… ¿Por qué te quedaste dormida?

—mi mama se fue ayer en la noche y que yo sepa no es fácil levantarse temprano luego de estar por tres semanas levantándote a las una de la tarde.

—hmp, eso te pasa por ser tan floja… si quieres puedes pasar hoy por la tarde por mi casa, no creo que quieras estar sola.

—bueno, así aprovecho de ver a la tía Mikoto, hace tiempo que no la veo. — dije emocionada cambiando de ánimo inmediatamente mientras me apoyaba en el árbol de cerezos en el que estábamos conversando. —ah, y antes que se me olvide ¿por que llegaste tarde? ¿Te quedaste dormido?

—no, digamos que llegue atrasado por ser un buen amigo.

—Explícate— dije mirándolo extrañada.

—hoy me levante a la hora de siempre, salí en el auto diez para las ocho de la casa. No se porque se me ocurrió llamar a Naruto preguntándole si habías llegado, me dijo que todavía no llegabas y que eso era extraño por que siempre eres la primera en hacerlo. Así que pensé que como eres tan floja te habías quedado dormida—fruncí el seño cuanto dijo eso lo de floja — como tu casa está al otro extremo de la ciudad, llegué casi a las ocho a tu casa y no había nadie. Debo agregar que la puerta estaba abierta— palidecí cuando dijo eso— cuando entre te llame al celular y escuche la melodía que venia de tu habitación, ahí encontré tu celular, tu billetera así que supongo que te viniste corriendo. Por cierto…tengo eso en la sala. —y estaba en lo correcto— y también el trabajo de bilogía que hicimos juntos y que había que entregarlo hoy día —reí nerviosamente cuando dijo eso, ya sabía yo que algo se me había olvidado —cuando Salí de tu casa luego de asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden y de que te habías llevado tu cabeza, eran pasadas las ocho y cinco. Cuando iba llegando al colegio divisé tu tan poco llamativo pelo como a una cuadra así que por eso llegue después de ti. —cuando terminó su relato yo estaba al borde de un colapso.

—y tu dices que no soy un buen amigo.

—gracias Sasuke-kun.

—hmp, así me gusta. —dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta.

Pobre, lo habían dejado castigado por mi culpa.

—…Sasuke…lamento lo del castigo.

—hmp. No te preocupes ya me lo veía venir, total escribir quinientas veces la frase "no debo llegar atrasado a clase" no es tan tortuoso.

Palidecí cuando dijo el número.

Él estaba sentado al lado mío y, al igual que yo, apoyado en el árbol. Cerró sus ojos dando le impresión de estar dormido.

Se veía tan guapo en esa pose que me dieron ganas de robarle un beso, uno solo, nadie nos vería, pero de todos modos sabía que no podía hacerlo. Él era mi mejor amigo, él no me veía como algo mas y yo no quería que nuestra amistad acabase, éramos amigos desde hace años.

—Sasuke-kun — musité mirando el cielo.

—Dime…—dijo mientras posaba sus ojos negros en mí.

—es que…

—Sakura, suéltalo, sabes que me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa, menos si me puedo acostar contigo—dijo en un tono burlón.

—hmp, idiota—dije avergonzada y controlándome para no golpearlo.

— ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar? —cuestionó en ese tono de niño bueno pero con esa cara que ponía cuando estábamos chicos y hacía una maldad.

— ¿Qué sientes por la pelos de zanaho…perdón…Karin? ¿Realmente la quieres?, por que déjame decirte que no se te ve muy enganchado con ella. Llámale instinto femenino.

—Tú y tu instinto femenino—se quejó rodando los ojos.

Pero no respondió la pregunta, ya que Karin, que al parecer lo estaba buscando como loca, lo encontró y se le tiró encima.

— ¡Sasukito-kun! — una pregunta… ¿esa palabra existía?

Sasuke lo único que hizo fue chasquear la lengua y yo a sabiendas que no conseguiría mi respuesta, apenas ella llegó me pare del césped, me despedí de Sasuke con un seco "adiós" y sin siquiera mirarla a ella, me fui tranquilamente de ahí, o al menos eso aparente.

No podría describir como me dolía cada vez que lo veía con ella.

No hay para que decir que durante las otras horas ni siquiera lo miré, no se por qué, pero estaba nuevamente molesta con él. Se que es tonto pero ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? El como siempre noto mi estado de ánimo porque me escribió un mensaje en el cuaderno que usábamos para el juego del msn.

_**¿Qué te pasa?**_

Aunque leí el mensaje no se lo respondí; me mantuve mirando al frente en todo lo que quedaba de clase, aunque ni siquiera pusiera atención en los ejercicios que explicaba Asuma-sensei.

Otros dos mensajes le sucedieron pero tuvieron el mismo destino.

Al parecer se dio cuenta de que no se los iba a responder, así que como es orgulloso optó por no mirarme en todo lo que quedaba del día. Yo realmente me sentí mal por eso, él no tenia la culpa de que estuviera enojada, pero igual, tampoco le dirigí la palabra.

Fue al final de la jornada escolar, al tocar la campana, cuando volví a hablarle…o algo así.

—Sasuke-kun…—dije mientras todos los demás salían de la sala.

Como era de esperarse no me respondió… solo comenzó a ordenar su mochila tranquilamente, como era usual en él.

—Oye Uchiha, te estoy hablando—dije con el tono que usaba cuando estaba enojada con él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —cuestionó con una sonrisa completamente irónica, pero sus ojos mostraban molestia.

Valla, al parecer se había enojado.

—no, solo te iba a recordar que estamos castigados y debemos ir a la oficina de Orochimaru. —le respondí en tono frío, al parecer se me habían pegado un poco sus malas costumbres.

—Hmp, molesta—musitó.

De acuerdo, estaba muy molesto conmigo, esa palabra la ocupaba solamente cuando se enojaba.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la oficina de Orochimaru, yo quería hablarle, no me gusta estar enojada con él, eso me duele en el alma. Orochimaru nos dejó en una sala con la tarea de escribir doscientas veces la oración "no debo llegar atrasada a clase". Él tenía que ir a una reunión con el consejo de profesores así que nos cerró la puerta con llave para que no escapáramos.

De inmediato comenzamos a escribir en un incomodo silencio. Él mantenía toda su concentración en las hojas que debía llenar y yo igual, aunque a veces dejaba las hojas de lado para mirarlo, es que es tan guapo. Su cabello azabache con reflejos azulados, sus ojos negros como la más oscura noche y su piel pálida.

No puedo asegurar desde cuando estoy enamorada de Él.

Él notó mi mirada y me la devolvió con una expresión fría.

— ¿tengo algo en la cara? —cuestionó molesto.

—Que simpático— dije esta vez molesta volviendo a escribir, lo que menos quería era estar en una habitación con un Sasuke molesto.

—que yo sepa no fui yo él que te ignoro en todas las clases.

—Tú también me ignoraste— le repliqué sin siquiera despegar mi mirada de la hoja.

—lo hice porque te escribí tres mensajes y ninguno lo respondiste— me acusó molesto.

No le respondí, no quería que este pequeño dialogo se convirtiera en una discusión, no me gusta discutir con él.

Pasaron unos diez minutos en los que ninguno de los dos hablo, hasta que Sasuke decidió acabar con el silencio, algo poco usual en él.

—Sakura…— me llamó en tono suave.

— ¿si Sasuke-kun? —le respondí con el mismo tono. Después de todo no tenía razones para estar enojada con él, que no me haya respondido la pregunta que le hice no fue su culpa.

— ¿Por qué estabas molesta? —levanté la mirada y lo vi con una mirada suave.

—no lo se……—admití con una pequeña sonrisa. —supongo que porque no me respondiste la pregunta que te hice.

—haber déjame ver si te entendí…—me dijo mirándome confuso— ¿todo esto fue porque no alcancé a responderte una simple pregunta?

Asentí tímidamente.

—Eres increíble—dijo rodando los ojos.

— ¿responderás a mi pregunta?

—si, y no, no la quiero, solo estoy con ella para pasar el rato.

— ¿y te gusta alguien más? —cuestioné algo aliviada.

— ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? —cuestionó en tono burlón.

Desvié mi cara para que no notara el sonrojo.

—Solo me preocupo por mi mejor amigo, no te hagas ilusiones Uchiha—le dije a sabiendas que él nunca pensaría en mí de esa forma.

—algún día te diré quien me gusta, Sakura. Con la condición que me digas quien te gusta.

—Sabes que no me gusta nadie—le dije comenzando a escribir nuevamente, para que no notara la mentira.

Me pareció ver en su mirada algo así como ¿decepción? No, solo debía ser mi imaginación.

Luego de unos minutos lo volví a llamar.

—Sasuke… siento haberme enojado conmigo.

—disculpas aceptadas y tú también perdóname por no tratar de aclarar las cosas antes contigo.

— ¿siempre te tienes que echar algo de la culpa no es así?

—Así son los caballeros —me respondió riéndose.

— ¿al final iré a tu casa?

—te dije que te llevaría ¿no es así? Además ya le avise a mi madre, y además imagínate como se pondría Maki si llego sin ti. —me respondió con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

_**Como me gusta no estar enojada con Sasuke.

* * *

**_

_**no tengo tiempo para mucho comentario por que estoy apurada.**_

_**lo unico que digoi es que espero que les haya gustado y que me lo digan con un reviews.**_

_**ya vine, ya lo dije, ya me voy**_

_**besos  
**_


	2. capitulo II

**Amistad… ¿o algo mas?**

**Capitulo II**

* * *

Cuando Orochimaru llegó, nosotros hace como media hora que habíamos terminado la tarea y nos hallábamos conversando y recordando.

Sakura era mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos ¿seis años? Incluso me atrevería a decir que menos. La conozco como la palma de mi mano, aunque hay veces en las que sigue sorprendiéndome, como hoy por ejemplo ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre enojarse por algo así?!

Realmente estaba loca y era una molestia, pero era mi molesta amiga, aunque yo quisiera que fuera algo más. Pero ella solamente me ve de esa forma, como un amigo.

¿Desde cuando que me gusta? Diría que desde que la conocí, esa vez en que fue con su madre a mi casa, a ver a mi madre. Su madre y la mía eran las mejores amigas desde la infancia, prácticamente se criaron juntas, luego mi madre conoció a mi padre y se casaron, mi padre provenía de la gran familia Uchiha, una de las más ricas de la ciudad. Y mi madre de una clase media, pero supongo que eso no impidió que se quedaran juntos, aunque tuvieran que pasar por los continuos reclamos de mis abuelos.

Su historia es algo cursi y aun no entiendo como mi padre, un hombre tan serio, alguna vez hizo tantas locuras por amor. Supongo que alguna vez yo también haga un par de locuras por Sakura, aunque no lo creo posible, ella me ve como un amigo, nada más, varias veces me ha dicho que nadie le gusta.

—Sasuke-kun…—como me encanta cuando pronuncia ese kun.

— ¿hmp? —respondí mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del colegio, desiertos a esa hora de la tarde.

—Sasori-kun me invitó a salir…—oh, oh esto se ponía malo.

— ¿y que quieres que haga yo? —le cuestione fríamente tratando de ocultar la rabia que me embargaba.

— ¿puedo ir? ¿Puedo salir con él?

La mire sin comprender ¿a que mierda se refería?

—digo, cuando salgo con un chico te pones peor que si fueras mi papá y vas a romperle la cara. Así que ahora opté por pedirte permiso a ti.

— ¿para que me pides permiso si ya sabes la respuesta?

—para que si me dices que no, vallamos a un lugar al que te sea difícil encontrarlo. No quiero que el pobre quede igual a los demás.

—Sakura, no exageres solo has salido con dos chicos antes.

—Y si mal no recuerdo ambos terminaron con algún hueso roto— contestó mirándome con el seño fruncido.

—entonces ¿por qué no le haces un favor y simplemente lo dejas plantado?

—ja, ja y tú crees que porque tú me dices no saldré con él, Sasori-kun es muy guapo.

Al escucharla una ola de celos me golpeó y ahí encontré la razón en lo que mi hermano me dijo.

_Sakura salía de mi casa luego de haber pasado el día juntos, haciendo el famoso trabajo de biología. No había dejado que la llevara a casa ya que se había molestado conmigo, ese día le dije que estaba de novio con Karin._

_Itachi, mi hermano, estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro. Nos había ayudado un poco con el trabajo de investigación, tenía varios libros útiles sobre biología, era de esperarse de alguien que va en el tercer año de medicina._

_Lo escuché carcajearse y lo miré con el seño fruncido, realmente ese día no andaba de ánimos para sus comentarios._

—_Realmente tienes del año que te pidan—me dijo con una mirada burlona mientras se colocaba a mi lado y miraba a través de la ventana._

_Chasqueé la lengua, molesto._

— _¿Cuándo le dirás que la amas?_

— _¿y a ti que te importa?_

—_me importa, no es agradable verte con la cara larga cada vez que te dice que saldrá con un chico._

—_ha salido solamente una vez._

—_y en esa oportunidad te has puesto como loco. —Dijo mirándome divertido —la pregunta es ¿por qué mierda no te le declaras en ves de decirle que andas con esa zanahoria con patas que tienes por novia?_

—_ella no siente lo mismo por mi._

— _¿te lo ha dicho?_

— _no, no hace falta que me lo diga. Me trata como a un amigo._

—_tú también la tratas de la misma forma, ototo, y aun así babeas por ella. Dile que la quieres a lo mejor es correspondido—me dijo mientras me daba un codazo._

— _¿por qué no te vas a molestar a alguien más? —le dije molesto._

—_mira, allá tú si me haces caso. Pero después no te quejes cuando ella llegue un día y te diga que esta de novia con ese tal Suigetsu o con alguien más, o cuando te pregunte si quieres ser su padrino de bodas y tú para no herir sus sentimientos le digas que sí y luego la veas llegar de blanco al altar en donde se casará con alguien que no serás tu y luego…—paró al ver la mueca de dolor que de seguro mostraba mi rostro—y supongo que eso es todo lo que debo decir, en serio Sasuke no seas idiota—realmente le agradecí que no me dijera lo que pasaría después de la boda…me estremecí al pensar eso…que Sakura algún día le perteneciera a alguien más._

—_Tienes razón…—le dije con la cabeza gacha._

—_hmp, espero que lo que te dije te sirva de algo…porque realmente no quiero tener por cuñada a ese espécimen que tienes por novia—me dijo estremeciéndose teatralmente._

_Yo medio sonreí divertido —tampoco soy tan mal hermano como para tenerte en ese martirio._

—_eso espero Sasuke, o lo lamentarás. —Dijo mientras leía nuevamente su libro —por cierto…debo decir que Sakura-chan con el pasar de los años esta cada vez mas buena. —dijo de seguro para picarme y lo consiguió._

— ¿le avisaste a mi tía? —le pregunté luego de ese pequeño recuerdo.

Me miró en forma de reproche —no y ni se te ocurra decirle.

— ¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí? —le pregunte mientras en mi cara había una expresión de perfecta inocencia.

Pero ella me conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar las una y mil ideas malignas que rondaban por mi mente, todas ella centradas en impedir esa cita a como diera lugar.

Yo me llevaba muy bien con la madre de Sakura, así que pediría mi opinión sobre Sasori y ahí yo le daría una y mil razones para que no dejara salir a Sakura con él. El plan era retorcido y hasta podría decir que maquiavélico, pero eran las locuras que yo hacia por amor…aunque eso no sería necesario si me decidiera a decirle a Sakura todo lo que siento.

Luego de mirarme con recelo por algunos segundos suspiró resignada —está bien…por el bien de Sasori-kun rechazaré su oferta.

Sonreí…debía decir que hace mucho tiempo me había dado cuenta que Sakura era una buena chica…que no buscaba el mal para nadie…bueno, la única excepción era Karin.

—Hmp—espeté de forma arrogante y ella me miró irritada.

—Aunque debo decir que es injusto, tú tienes una novia y yo ni siquiera puedo salir porque al señor amigo sobre protector no le gusta la idea—dijo mientras se ponía un poco colorada, le pasaba eso cada vez que se enojaba.

—sabes que lo hago porque no quiero que te lastimen—le dije en forma de disculpa.

—Hmp—dijo inflando ambos cachetes y haciendo un mohín.

—Infantil—dije rodando los ojos. Aunque me gustaba que a veces se pusiera así.

Una voz chillona gritando mi nombre nos interrumpió de tan amena conversación. Karin… todavía me pregunto por qué acepte ser su novio…ahora no hallo la forma de sacármela de encima.

—Sasuke-kun, al fin te encontré— gritó tirándoseme encima. Yo realmente hubiera deseado que no me encontrara.

Sakura, como ya era costumbre, apenas ella llegó se despidió con un —Sasuke-kun, nos vemos mañana.

¿Eh y que paso con la visita a mi casa?

Se lo iba a preguntar pero ella ya se había alejado ya que se fue corriendo. Suspire hastiado mientras trataba de sacar a Karin de encima de mí.

—Karin, suéltame—le ordené con voz tétrica.

Y ella como era de esperarse lo hizo de inmediato.

— ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?

Como odiaba cuando ese kun salía de sus labios en vez de los de Sakura.

—me tengo que ir, le prometí a Sakura que la llevaría a mi casa para que conversara con mi madre.

—siempre tu amiga ¿no? Maldita pelo de chicle la odio—dijo molesta con su típica voz chillona.

—es mi amiga y no me hagas elegir entre ella y tu porque sabes perfectamente a quien elegiría. —le dije mientras me alejaba de ella para darle alcance a Sakura.

_Realmente no se cuando se me ocurrió ser novio de Karin_

Mientras conducía divisé su cabellera rosada entre medio de la gente. Maldita chica, era muy rápida cuando corría, aunque ahora estaba caminando. Me puse a un costado de ella, todavía no había visto mi auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto al mismo tiempo que tocaba la bocina para que me viera. Dio un pequeño saltito de la impresión y luego me miró confundida. Yo solo sonreí y le hice un ademán para que entrara.

— ¿ya no quieres ir a mi casa? —le cuestioné con una media sonrisa.

—Sasuke, pensé que saldrías con Karin—dijo mientras subía al auto.

—dije que te llevaría a mi casa y así lo haré, Karin puede esperar, podrá sobrevivir.

—se supone que tu principal prioridad debería ser tu novia por sobre tus amistades y no al revés.

—yo valoro más tu amistad, te conozco hace más de diez años… —conteste mientras mantenía mi atención en el volante.

Me sonrió dulcemente como siempre solía hacerlo y luego se quedó en silencio mirando absorta el atardecer por la ventanilla del auto, con sus manos sobre su regazo y en ese momento como deseé poder coger una de sus manos entre la mía y acariciarla, pero me saqué esa idea de inmediato…éramos amigos…no podía hacer eso…si tan solo fuera su novio…si tan solo le dijera lo que sentía… ¡maldición!

Cuando salí de mis tristes cavilaciones me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa…si se le puede llamar así… en realidad era una mansión que realmente no quiero describir…es demasiado tortuoso… Mi madre nos estaba esperando en la puerta con una de esas sonrisas de bienvenida…después de Sakura…mi madre era la mujer mas importante en mi vida…

Mi padre había muerto en un accidente de transito y había sido un golpe muy duro para ella y para toda la familia. Habían pasado cinco años dese eso y mi madre se había hecho la fuerte por mi e Itachi…pero mas por mi ya que Itachi tenia 16 y si bien la muerte de papa le había afectado igual o mas que a mi, el sabia llevar la situación.

En esa oportunidad recuerdo que el apoyo de Sakura fue realmente importante…de Sakura y su madre…por que había que decir que a ella le había pasado algo parecido con su papa, solo que antes que a mí.

Volviendo al tema de la mansión, tengo dos palabras que la pueden definir…grande y sombría…muy grande. Para cuatro personas y algunos empleados…y digo cuatro por mi madre, yo, Itachi y su novia. Tenemos pocos empleados por que a mi mama le gusta asi…desde siempre ha sido hogareña y además estaba Maki, que por su embarazo congelo la carrera y ayudaba a mi madre con la casa.

Muchas veces mi hermano y yo le pedimos que nos mudáramos a una casa más pequeña…pero ella insistía en que no la dejaría, por que esa casa le recordaba a nuestro padre…y nosotros contra eso no teníamos nada que hacer. En todo caso en algunos meses la familia se agrandaría…Maki estaba embarazada de Itachi…mi madre estaba feliz por la noticia, por que ella adoraba a Maki como adoraba a Sakura. A mi por mi parte me agradaba la idea de tener un sobrino o sobrina, lo único que pedía es que lo dejaran lo suficientemente lejos de mi habitación. Y Sakura… ella estaba alucinada…se llevaba bien –demasiado bien- con Maki y Maki también la adoraba…por lo que ella también se paso cerca de una semana recriminándome el que Karin fuera mi novia en lugar de Sakura.

Y hablando del rey de roma ahí estaba ella con su vientre algo abultado saliendo a recibir a Sakura con una sonrisa radiante. Cuando llegamos donde ella estaba Sakura y Maki se abrazaron como sino se hubieran visto en años…habían hablado cerca de cinco horas la semana pasada…cuando le dije lo de Karin…

— ¡que alegría verte Sakura-chan! —Dijo Maki mientras sonreía para luego mirarme de forma acusadora — te salvaste esta vez idiota.

Que encantadora podía llegar a ser mí cuñada. Usualmente nos llevábamos bien…pero desde que Karin es mi novia…no hay para que decir las miradas de indignación que me lanzaba. No recuerdo bien desde cuando es novia de Itachi, ni mucho menos desde cuando la conocía. Pero lo que si recuerdo es que la odiaba cuando pequeño…ella era la roba hermanos…ella e Itachi eran amigos y luego esa amistad paso a algo mas…lo mismo que sucede con Sakura… con la diferencia de que Itachi se le declaro y sorpresivamente Maki sentía lo mismo…algo que realmente no sucedía con Sakura.

En ese entonces ellos tenia trece años y yo odiaba con toda mi alma a la roba hermanos…me pasaba todo el día refunfuñando y Sakura me miraba con una sonrisa que me hacia sonrojar y…entonces…mas odiaba a Maki puesto que me sonrojaba porque Sakura sonreía de esa manera cuando yo refunfuñaba por que Itachi me dejaba de lado para estar con la tonta roba hermanos…algo así era el trabalenguas que decía cuando papa me preguntaba el por que llegaba molesto a casa. Entonces el reía y yo mas me irritaba.

—Maki yo también te extrañe— dijo con esas dulces sonrisas, si me dejan decir todo en Sakura era dulce — ¿Dónde esta Itachi-sempai? —cuestiona mirando a todos lados.

A mi también me dio curiosidad saber donde estaba mi hermano.

—Tuvo que salir para arreglar unos problemas con la empresa— oh por supuesto eso era.

Mi hermano administraba la empresa de papa. Tomo el mando a los 18 cuando tuvo la edad suficiente. Era algo duro para él administrar la empresa y además estudiar la carrera de medicina, por suerte en dos años más tendría la edad suficiente para ayudar a mi hermano en la administración de la empresa.

Mi madre suspiró mientras le hizo un ademán a Sakura para que entrara ya que estaba comenzando a llover.

Y de ahí en adelante conversaron sobre la madre de Sakura hasta que mi hermano llego a la hora de la cena. Realmente agradecí a Kami cuando llego, por que la conversación estaba desviándose a otro tipo de temas, especialmente anécdotas que me tenían a mí como protagonista. Anécdotas realmente vergonzosas si puedo agregar.

Aunque debo decir que aquella anécdotas hicieran que recordara mi infancia…especialmente cuando la conocí…

— _¡Sasuke-chan! ¿Dónde te metiste? —escuchaba la voz de la empleada a lo lejos mientras el estaba arriba de uno de los arboles que habían en el patio trasero de su casa._

_Escucho como su amigo, Naruto, un niño de su misma edad rubio y realmente hiperactivo se reía de forma traviesa._

—_je, je, Sasuke…esa empleada es en verdad tonta, ni siquiera nos ha buscado en los arboles. —dijo el niño de apenas cinco años mientras se aferraba a una de las ramas del árbol._

—_cállate se esta acercando — dijo un pelinegro de también cinco años mientras callaba a su amigo._

_Los padres de ambos hacían negocios y mientras estos estaban de visita en la casa de los Uchiha, ellos aprovechaban de jugar._

_Se quedaron en completo silencio cuando la empleada paso por debajo del árbol, ni siquiera respiraron y cuando la mujer estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se rieron en silencio disfrutando de su travesura. _

_Por que había que ver quien de los dos era mas travieso. El niño Uzumaki era hiperactivo y no podía estar cinco segundos sentado tranquilamente en una silla y por otro lado, el pequeño Uchiha solo tenia la cara de niño obediente, por que había que decir que ese niño con cara de querubín era todo menos un santo. Le encantaba fastidiar a las empleadas e incluso de vez en cuando había logrado que una de ellas renunciara…por supuesto que solo se mostraba así con las empleadas porque ante sus padres y las visitas era el niño perfecto. Obediente, respetuoso y angelical…hmp, si supieran._

—_Itachi-kun, ayúdeme a buscar a su hermano—dijo la empleada a un niño de diez años calcado a su hermano pequeño pero con una pequeña coleta baja._

_Ambos niños se miraron y luego miraron el niño que estaba bajo ellos mirándolos fijamente y con una sonrisa burlona. De improviso su aniki les guiño el ojo de manera cómplice y luego siguió a la mujer que estaba buscando desesperada a su ototo._

_ —aquí en el patio no esta mi hermanito— oyó como decía el niño._

_Y ambos niños se relajaron y comenzaron a bajar del árbol. Pero Naruto, que desde siempre había sido atarantado, sin poner cuidado se cayo del árbol cayendo de espaldas al barro que había a los pies del árbol._

—_Idiota—dijo mientras el bajaba desde la rama mas próxima con un salto que al rubio no le había resultado._

—_Sasuke-teme no me digas así— ya desde esa edad tenían una relación algo extraña._

—_Hmp— espeto el Uchiha pateando un poco de barro que cayó justo en la ropa del rubio que aun estaba en el piso. _

_Sonrió mientras su amigo lo miraba con una mirada de odio._

_Como ven el Uchiha desde esa época irritaba a su amigo Uzumaki._

—_¡¡¡Sasuke- baka ya veras!!! — grito el rubio tirándose encima del pelinegro y provocando que ambos cayeran al barro._

—_usuratonkashi quítate de encima mío— espeto molesto mientras trataba de sacarse al niño rubio de encima._

—_¡¡¡¡Sasuke-chan, Naruto- chan, pero miren como tienen su ropa!!!! —esa tercera voz provoco que ambos niños dejaran de forcejear, se pararan, miraran la ropa el otro y luego esbozaran una sonrisa nerviosa mientras dirigían su mirada a la empleada que los miraba horrorizada._

— _¡el empezó! —dijeron ambos infantes apuntándose mutuamente._

_Detrás de la empleada encargada de cuidarlos, estaba Itachi rascándose la nuca, negando con la cabeza y compadeciéndose de la empleada que pronto pasaría a formar parte de población cesante de Konoha._

_Cuando llegaron al lugar donde sus padres estaban conversando, estos los miraron con los ojos abiertos. Minato y Kushina, los padres de Naruto, miraron a su retoño entre molestos y divertidos…es que había que ver como estaba el pobre niño en esos momentos. Mikoto y Fugaku, por su parte, miraron casi de la misma forma a Sasuke._

_Sasuke y Naruto estaban tensos y afligidos porque lo mas seguro era que sus padres despedirían a la empleada y de paso, los castigarían._

—_lo siento…es que los perdí de vista y los encontré peleándose en un charco de lodo— dijo la empleada apenada y pensando que tendría que comenzar a buscarse otro empleo._

—_no hay problema Izumi, son niños…es normal que hagan esas travesuras— dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa calmada, sorprendiendo a la empleada y a Sasuke._

—_si, tiene razón, lo que menos importa es la ropa…pero por cierto Mikoto, tendrás que prestarme algo de ropa para llevarme a Naruto— dijo Kushina mientras miraba el gracioso estado de ambos niños._

—_como quedaron ambos, tendrán que bañarse pronto, o si no el barro se endurecerá—dijo una mujer pelirrosa que ninguno de los dos niños conocía._

_Sasuke miro a su madre esperando que esta se la presentara y Mikoto así lo hizo. Resulta que la mujer se llamaba Haruno Tsubaki y era una amiga de toda la vida de la madre de Sasuke. Esta mujer tenía una hija de su misma edad, que casualmente estaba escondida, tapando su cara con el brazo de Tsubaki._

—_vamos Sakura-chan, no seas tímida, preséntate— dijo su madre mientras trataba de convencerla que se mostrara._

_Cuando finalmente la niña se paro de su asiento, camino hacia Sasuke y Naruto con la cabeza gacha. Tenía el cabello corto y, al igual que su madre, de un exótico color rosa._

—_M…Mi nombre es… Sa…Sakura…— dijo tímidamente la niña mientras levantaba su cabeza poco a poco, mostrando un rostro adorable adornado por dos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes, como el jade._

—_un gusto, Sakura-chan— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su sucio rostro —me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo._

_La niña sonrió cálidamente al pequeño rubio, con un poco mas de confianza. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el niño pelinegro, y se topo con unos ojos negros como el carbón que la escrutaban en silencio. Se sintió mal, al parecer no le agradaba a ese niño._

—_¿c…co…como…te …lla…mas? —cuestionó sacando al niño de su mundo._

— _¿eh? —dijo sorprendido, se había quedando mirando a esa bonita niña y se había olvidado de presentarse —mi nombre es Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke—dijo el niño con una pequeña sonrisa —un gusto en conocerte, Sakura— dijo ahora algo sonrojado y avergonzado por lo sucio que estaba._

Y así fue como la conocí, ese día recuerdo que jugamos y quedo de visitarme al día siguiente y desde entonces somos inseparables…Naruto, Sakura y yo.

Luego de la cena Sakura y Maki junto a mi madre fueron al living para conversar sobre no se que cosa y mi hermano me dijo que debía hablar seriamente un momento conmigo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestione cuando llegamos al estudio de papa, algo preocupado por que mi hermano nunca me dice eso de hablar seriamente.

—si no te le declaras ahora mismo a Sakura te juro que te castro, estúpido ototo—dijo Itachi en tono amenazante mientras yo me quedaba de una pieza.

—No tienes derecho de darme órdenes— dije molesto luego de la sorpresa inicial.

—claro que si, soy tu hermano mayor y aunque no lo creas me fastidia que llegues a parecer retrasado mental de lo enamorado que estas de ella y no se lo digas y que en vez de eso tengas como novia a esa zanahoria con patas que parece puta. Simplemente dile que la quieres.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil— dije esta vez en tono derrotado…debía admitir que mi hermano estaba en lo correcto.

—si en verdad lo sientes, lo será— dijo ya en un tono menos duro.

— ¿y si no siente lo mismo— cuestione pensando en lo humillante que seria eso y que además era posible que la amistad que teníamos por tantos años se acabara y eso era lo que mas miedo me daba.

El timbre sonó y supuse que debía ser alguna amistad de mi madre así que ningunos de los dos no movimos para abrir la puerta, que luego creo que fue abierta por Sakura.

—si no te arriesgas nunca lo sabrás. Hmp, baka, deja tu orgullo de lado— dijo esta vez con una media sonrisa mientras me desordenaba el cabello, molestándome —así que si no quieres quedarte sin descendencia, te recomiendo que te le declares ahora mismo.

Esboce una media sonrisa, de pura arrogancia.

—No valla a ser que yo deje a mi futuro sobrino sin hermanos menores— dije siguiéndole el juego.

—en ese caso el que te dará una paliza no seré yo, Maki se enojara de veras si nos dejas sin mi compadre.

—Por cierto—dije cambiando completamente de tema — ¿Cómo va la empresa?

—te gusta fastidiar ¿no es así? — Cuestionó mientras ponía una expresión de cansancio —la empresa va bien—contesto al fin —pero te agradecería que no me hables de eso.

— ¿te puedo ayudar en algo, hermano?—después de todo siempre contábamos con el otro, Itachi me había ayudado infinidades de veces y sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea. Sobre todo si se trata de la empresa…debe ser agotador administra una empresa a si y además estudiar una carrera tan complicada como medicina, por eso no me extraña que mi hermano tenga esas ojeras.

—No te preocupes enano—dijo usando el termino que a mi me molestaba —preocúpate de salir del colegio con buenas notas. Después podrás ayudarme con la empresa—dijo esbozando una media sonrisa. —pero si estas tan empeñado en ayudar…si quieres luego de que vuelvas de dejar a Sakura puedes revisar unos documentos que traje.

Asentí con una media sonrisa.

— ¿y como te va en el colegio? —cuestiono ahora interesado.

Trate de reprimir la mueca de fastidio que amenazo con salir cuando recordé algo.

— ¿te sabes…algún chiste? —dije moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

Cuando volvimos al living me sorprendí al ver a Karin frente a una cabizbaja Sakura que estaba a punto de llorar. Note que Maki tenía claras intenciones de tirarse encima de Karin, pero mi madre le tenía sostenido un brazo con fuerza mientras miraba seriamente y de manera fría a Karin.

—Entiende pelo de chicle— dijo Karin con maldad en la voz sin darse cuenta aun que o estaba presente—eres una carga y una molestia para mi Sasukito-kun, ¿Qué no vez que esa tu amigo por la lastima que te tiene? — siguió escupiendo la maldita con mas veneno y yo con cada palabra me molestaba mas —cuando estamos haciéndolo —esperen, yo nunca lo he hecho con esa puta— siempre se burla de lo patética que eres.

Eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso de mi paciencia, apreté mi mandíbula y me dispuse a sacar a Karin a patadas de mi casa si era necesario, pero mi hermano me tomo por fuerza del hombro.

—jaja…eres tan patética que ahora te pones a llorar—dijo la muy maldita dispuesta a humillarla mas y ahí no aguante mas.

—Cállate ahora mismo Karin— dije de la manera mas fría que pude.

Karin volteo con sorpresa y luego sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sakura también me miro y pude ver el dolor perfectamente en sus ojos y eso solo provoco que mi irritación subiera a niveles inimaginables.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Dijo abrazándome —te estaba esperando—agrego con su chillona voz.

—Suéltame Karin—dije fríamente mientras seguía mirando el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Sakura, conteniéndome para no sacarla ahora mismo de mi casa—y ándate—complete.

—Pero Sasuke-kun…la que se tiene que ir es esa pelos de chicle—dijo sin soltarse.

—No te preocupes, ya me voy —dijo Sakura fríamente —siento ser una molestia Sasuke-kun—la voz se le quebró y salió corriendo y yo hubiera salido corriendo detrás de ella si no hubiera tenido a Karin pegada como lapa.

—hmp, por fin se fue—dijo complacida y yo no me pude controlar mas.

—¡¡suéltame maldita puta!! —explote mientras la separaba bruscamente de mi y la tiraba al piso sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué me tratas así? —dijo fingiendo inocencia.

Yo ya no la escuchaba por que ya estaba llegando a la puerta seguida de Itachi.

— ¿la sacas tu o la saco yo? —dijo también molesto.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a Sakura…sácala a patadas de la casa—dije mientras corría hacia mi auto con la lluvia mojándome.

—hmp, será un placer— escuche que Itachi decía antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa.

No veía a Sakura por ningún lado, aparte que no había visto por donde se había ido y ella es muy rápida cuando corre y para joderlas…estaba lloviendo torrencialmente. Supuse que con esta lluvia se iría directo a su casa y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia allá. Y para mi gran sorpresa y el comienzo de mi martirio…Sakura no estaba ahí.

_Mierda…_

Donde se metió…

Automáticamente comencé a imaginarme lo peor… ¿y si la asaltaron?, tal ves por ir corriendo no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y un auto la arrollo o tal vez…la violaron…

¡Basta! Me dije a mi mismo cuando mi imaginación comenzó a desesperarme…tranquilo, la encontraras.

Debes encontrarla.

Debo encontrarla.

Subí nuevamente a mi auto, sin preocuparme por el estado de mis ropas. Mientras conducía me devanaba los sesos pensando en donde podría estar. Tal vez se fue donde Ino, tal vez Hinata, Tenten…Temari.…o por ultimo Hikari, ese monstruito con cara de angel que era la novia de Gaara.

Mi primera opción era Ino, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tome mi móvil y marque rápidamente el número de Yamanaka. Me contesto algo descolocada-nunca había recibido una llamada mi- , pero luego cuando escucho mi voz afligida preguntando por Sakura, su voz sonó desesperada cuando me dijo que no sabia nada de ella desde que habían salido de clase y ella se había quedado para el castigo de Orochimaru.

Colgué la llamada y me aferre con todas mis fuerzas al volante.

Comencé a ver la posibilidad de que estuviera en casa de otra amistad.

Hinata…no, Naruto me había comentado que hoy estarían en una cita.

Tenten... seguramente estaría con Hyuga.

El baka de Sai quedaba descartado completamente…hoy había faltado a clases para ir a un paseo a no se donde.

Hikari…no, seguramente ese monstruito estaría con Gaara.

Y uno a uno las opciones se me iban acabando, hasta que con sumo pesar concluí que nadie sabía donde mierda estaba Sakura.

Solté una sarta de maldiciones mientras conducía pasando el límite de velocidad

Mierda…ahora si que estaba preocupado… muy preocupado. Llegue una esquina y tuve que detenerme porque el semáforo estaba en rojo, aproveché para cerrar los ojos y tratar de pensar con claridad.

¿Dónde esta Sakura?

Escuche en alguna parte que con el miedo los sentidos humanos se agudizan, pero lo que yo sentía no era miedo, estaba siendo presa del pánico y del horror, y de hecho no podía pensar con mucha claridad. Sin embargo, cuando estaba dando por hecho que lo que había escuchado era pura falacia, la respuesta a mi pregunta anteriormente formulada llego a mí como una revelación.

Supe donde estaba Sakura cuando sonó una fuerte bocina, seguramente de un auto que estaba atrás de mí. Abrí los ojos y vi que la luz del semáforo ya estaba en verde, así que sin pensarlo dos veces y antes que las bocinas siguieran sonando, pise fuerte el acelerador rezando por que Sakura estuviera donde yo pensaba.

* * *

_**hola, aqui estoy despues de mucho tiempo, pero es que la escuela no me deja escribir mucho. **_

_**como siempre espero que les haya gustado el capi y espero que sasuke no me haya quedado tan OoC, bueno y si es asi espero sus reviews para mejorar. el proximo capitulo...ni siquiera escribo una palabra y al paso que voy no va a estar ni para el 2013...aunque...el 2012 se acaba el mundo...nah...XD**_

_**bueno sin mucho mas que decir, se despide...**_

_**Uchiha Nikky**_


End file.
